Dual area apply pistons have two piston areas to which hydraulic pressure may be individually fed in order to engage a torque-transmitting mechanism. During operating conditions in which a high torque capacity is required, such as in a low range or a starting gear to handle stall torque, both piston areas are fed hydraulic pressure. Because hydraulic pressure is thus applied over a greater area, a larger force is applied to engage the torque-transmitting mechanism, resulting in a larger torque capacity (also referred to as clutch capacity). During operating conditions in which less torque capacity is required, such as when operating in higher speed ratios, only one of the piston areas is fed hydraulic pressure, thus engaging the torque-transmitting mechanism, but at a lesser torque capacity and with a faster fill time of the clutch cavity. Typically, a dual area apply piston requires the use of two separate trim systems to direct hydraulic pressure to each separate piston area fill cavity (i.e., each fill cavity typically requires a separate, dedicated solenoid valve and trim valve that direct hydraulic pressure to the fill cavity when the solenoid valve is energized).